Their First Time
by jasper.oh.hale.yes
Summary: Ness and Jacob have been together for a little while now, so they decide they are ready to take the next step. See how their lives play out. Lemons. RnXJ, small amount of EXB, fluff, cute awkward moments. R&R
1. Big day

**Ok, please no flames. If it's bad I will take constructive criticism, but don't be mean please. This is my first lemon, so yeah. Haha I really hope you enjoy it. **

**RPOV:**

I woke with a start and looked over at my alarm clock to see that it was only 7:00 AM. I sat up and ran my hands through my mess of hair. I heard my door open and looked up to see my mom in the doorway.

"Hey sweetie. We are about to leave. But we will be back in a day or two. I have my phone, Alice, jazz, gram and gramps will be at the big house, so if you need anything you can call or just go there. I love you. "I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Have fun. I love you" she smiled and kissed my cheek. My dad walked by and gave me a hug.

"Be good. I'm trusting you. I don't want you here alone with Jacob, understand." He said with raised eyebrows.

"I know dad. I promise." He smiled and gave me another hug before turning to leave.

"Love you!" he called over his shoulder.

"Love you!" I yelled back. I waited about twenty minutes after they left before I started to think of my day's plans. Jake and I have been dating for about five months now… and we decided that we were both ready to take the next step. So tonight I would be staying at his house (Billy would be at Charlie's to watch the game and would stay over after). I was incredibly nervous, but also excited. I love Jacob so much, and I know he loves me. I spent the whole day relaxing and getting ready, then at six o'clock there was a knock at my front door. I grabbed my bag and jacket and ran down to open the door, revealing my sexy man.

"Hey" I whispered. He smiled and bent down to give me a soft kiss.

"Hey" he took my hand and smiled at me. "You ready to go?" he asked after a few seconds. I nodded and closed my front door before we started walking back to his car. He opened my door and I got in quickly buckling up, as all my nerves intensified with the realization of what was soon to happen. He got in his side and started the car.

"Are you ok ness?" he asked after we had been driving for a few minutes. I nodded my head, not looking at him. "You sure? We don't have to do anything if you're not ready. Its fine." I looked at him to see a worried look on his face.

"Jake I'm fine, just a little nervous." He smiled and grabbed my hand, holding it the rest of the way to his house. Once we pulled up to his house, he parked the car and we just sat there for a little while.

"Look, I want this to be special. We don't have to rush anything, ok?" he said quietly. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Sounds good." I whispered.

We decided to relax on the couch for a while before doing anything else, so we were currently watching the notebook, cuddling together. About halfway through I turned around and kissed him. He smiled and put one hand behind my neck pulling me back to him. And that's how it started, we were making out and I put my hand on jakes cheek. _Bedroom._ He picked me up never breaking the kiss, and walked us to his room. He set me on the bed a pulled back; he took his shirt off before sitting next to me.

"Should…should I take my shirt off?" I asked, blushing a deep red. He brushed his hand across my cheek and lifted my head so I would look at him.

"It's up to you. You can set the speed of this, ok?" he whispered. I nodded and slowly took my shirt off. He smiled slightly and I saw his eyes glace quickly down, before looking back into my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me a little closer. I reached back and unclasped my bra, taking a deep breath I let it fall off. Jacob wouldn't look anywhere but my eyes, giggling I put my hand on his cheek. _If you want to…you can look._

He laughed and sighed, before slowly looking down. He gasped softly before a slow smile showed up on his face. Things started to move kind of fast after that, I took off my shorts and he did too, then we laid down with him hovering over me. We were kissing when I felt his hand go down to my leg, my breathing started to turn into pants as i felt his hand move higher. He looked at me for permission before his hand moved inside my panties, he ran his fingers up and down my folds and I closed my eyes and sighed. It felt good. Really good. I felt myself getting really wet as his fingers moved faster.

"Jake..." I sighed and he stopped his movements, he looked at me worried. "I'm ready." He kissed me again.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and lifted my hips so he could pull my panties all the way off. He took his boxers off and I looked down and gasped. I looked up quickly and felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "You ok?" he asked with a smirk.

"Umm…yeah…but..." I trailed off looking anywhere but at him.

"What?" he sounded worried.

"Are you going to fit?" I whispered. He chuckled softly and made me look at him.

"We don't have to do this; we can stop if you want..." I shook my head. I wanted to do this, it's just…he was really big...

"I'm ready" he nodded leaning over and getting a condom out of his drawer. I smiled as he slide it on before he moved back on top of me. I felt him brush against me and I gasped in surprise. I looked up at him and smiled. He pressed a little bit into me and my eyes closed. He went farther and it felt ok, not painful, just a little uncomfortable. I felt him hit my barrier and I clenched my eyes shut tight.

"Ness? Do you want to hold my hand?" I opened my eyes and nodded. He laced his hand through mine and smiled apologetically. I nodded my head and he pulled back a little before gently pushing all the way back in, past my barrier. I knew it was going to hurt…but I didn't expect the pain that came. I gasped and felt tears building up; I shut my eyes and cried out in pain. Biting my lip to try to not cry I heard Jake whispering how sorry he was. Finally after what seemed like forever, the pain faded, Jake had stayed still the whole time and when I opened my eyes I saw that he was shaking.

"It's ok. You can move now." I smiled at him. He bent down and kissed me as he started to slowly thrust in and out. It didn't feel good at first, it hurt and it was uncomfortable, but after about ten minutes it started to feel kind of good. Jake enjoyed it though; he started to shake and was moaning softly, his thrusts becoming slightly more erratic. I watched as he came undone, he threw his head back and moaned loud. After he came he rolled us to the side, he pulled out of me and carefully took the condom off before throwing it away. He lay back down next to me and pulled me close to him.

I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, pulling the blanket up over my body. He ran his hand through my hair and kissed my head.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispered. I looked up at him confused.

"Why?" I smiled at him.

"Cause I know it couldn't have been that great for you." He frowned. I shook my head and reached up to kiss him.

"Jacob black, it was perfect. Seriously, I love you." Resting my head back on his chest I closed my eyes, suddenly very tired.

"I love you too Renesmee." And with that I feel asleep with the one and only man I will ever love.

**So how bad was it? It was my first lemon, so I was kind of nervous. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Morning after

**So some people thought it was unfair to leave Nessie hanging in the last chapter, so I decided to let her have some fun too ;) hope you like it.**

JPOV:

I woke up and everything from last night rushed into my mind. I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms and smiled, she was so perfect. I felt so bad yesterday because I knew that she was in a lot of pain, and it wasn't that great for her, even though she tried to tell me it was perfect. My arm was resting on her stomach and I slowly started rubbing small circles with my fingers, slowly letting my hand move down and under the covers. She stirred slightly, but her eyes stayed closed and her breathing even, my hand went lower and I lightly started to run my finger up and down her folds. She moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me and smiled before her eyes closed and she bit her lip moaning. I pushed one finger inside her and heard her breathing pick up.

"Jake…" she moaned softly, making me smile. I moved my finger a little faster before adding another one. She moaned again a little louder and turned so she was lying flat on her back, eyes closed mouth open slightly. Her back arched as I picked up the pace, I leaned down and kissed her softly. She opened her eyes and looked at me with a smile. I kept thrusting my two fingers as I brought up my thumb to rub her clit.

"Jake!" she closed her eyes again and moaned as she came around my fingers. I slowed my fingers as her breathing evened out. I slowly pulled my fingers out and she whimpered softly. Opening her eyes she looked over at me and smiled. "Wow…" I pulled her closer to me and she laid her head on my chest.

"Morning baby" I whispered before kissing her head.

"_Good_ morning." She said emphasizing 'good'. I chuckled and she looked up at me, "thank you" she leaned in and kissed me.

"You're very welcome. I love you Renesmee."

"I love you too Jake." I kissed her again and she giggled. "So, what do you want to do today?" she asked softly.

"It's up to you sweetheart, whatever you want to do." I smiled down at her.

"Well…" she went on her elbows before leaning in and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her back and she moved to straddle me. I guess that answered that question.

**So I think I'm gonna turn this into a full chapter story…if you want me to continue, review and tell me, or send me a PM! Love you all! 3**


	3. trouble

_**So I hope you guys like this chapter. I will try to update again soon :)**_

_**NPOV:**_

I pulled my shirt over my head and sighed as I felt jakes hand slowly start rubbing circles on my back. He kissed my neck softly before whispering in my ear.

"Don't go" I smiled and turned my head to kiss him.

"You know I have to. My parents will be home tonight." I said as I stood up. He was still in bed, half way covered by his sheets. I bit my lip as I thought of what was under those sheets…Jake chuckled and I looked back up at him. "What?" I smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked with a smirk. I shook my head and laughed.

"Nothing. I got to go. I love you." I leaned down and kissed him softly.

"I love you baby girl." I quickly left, because I knew if I stayed any longer, I wouldn't have ended up leaving. I ran to the cottage first to check if my parents had come home early. I sighed in relief when I saw that everything was how I had left it. After a quick shower I made my way over to the big house, I casually walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Hello" I said to everyone, expecting them to respond with a 'hello' or 'hi' but all I got was stares. "What?" I asked looking around. Grandma and grandpa were standing near the stairs and small smirks, uncle jazz looked like he was trying to hide a laugh, and aunty Alice was looking at me accusingly.

"What have you been up to?" she asked after a second.

"What…what do you mean?" I said softly.

"You weren't at the cottage, where were you?" she started tapping her foot and put her hands on her hips. I gulped and shrugged.

"Nowhere…you're not my mom…" I said with attitude.

"No but I am. What's going on?" I gasped and turned around to see my mom, dad, Rosie, and Emm standing by the door.

"Mommy!" I said running to give her a hug.

"Hey baby." She smiled down at me. "What's going on Alice?" she looked over for an answer.

"I went to go see how she was doing, and she wasn't at the cottage. I was just asking where she was." She said with raised eyebrows. I started singing random songs in my head and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you hiding from me?" dad asked. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Nothing. I'm just singing." He narrowed his eyes before raising an eyebrow slowly.

"Where were you Ness? You weren't with Jacob, were you?" he asked. I looked around to see all the family staring at me. I felt my breathing pick up and the idea of being caught and noticed my eyes were beginning to water.

"Ok enough." My mother said calmly. "Renesmee, Come on sweetie, let's go talk. Edward stay here." She grabbed my hand and we walked back to the cottage and into my room. I couldn't look at her; I knew she was going to end up getting the truth from me, so I took a few deep breaths before I looked up. She was smiling warmly at me.

"Momma..." I whispered and felt a tear roll down my cheek. She pulled me closer to her and ran her hand through my hair.

"What did you do baby? You can tell me." I nodded slowly before taking one more deep breath.

"Jake and I... we…" I broke off and wiped away another tear. "We had sex" I whispered the last part so quietly that if she wasn't a vampire, she wouldn't have heard me. I started crying and I used my sleeve to wipe away my tears.

"Oh sweetheart, shhh, its ok." She laughed softly. I sniffed and looked up at her. "You are seventeen, and you and Jake love each other. And even though your dad tried to deny it as much as he could, we all knew this would happen sooner or later. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly. I looked up at her surprised.

"You're not mad at me?" she shook her head and kissed my forehead. I smiled and sighed in relief.

"I'm not mad. And I will always be here for you" I smiled up at her.

"Thanks mommy. I love you." She smiled at me, but then her smile dropped. I was about to ask her what was wrong, when my question was answered.

"Renesmee, we need to talk." I turned around to see my dad standing in the doorway.

_**Da-da-daaa! Hahaha mini cliffhanger yeah? Haha I should update soon, but I know that getting reviews make me write faster…haha so yeah! REVIEW!**_


	4. Daddy's little girl

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

_**Recap:**_

"_**Renesmee, we need to talk." I turned around to see my dad standing in the doorway. **_

**NPOV:**

Mom was up and by dad's side in a second and she started talking to him quickly. I didn't catch everything but it sounded like she said 'calm down' 'don't overreact' and 'we all knew this was going to happen' dad turned to me and his eyes were black even though he just hunted.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what was the one thing I told you before we left?" he said through his teeth.

"We-well, you just said Jake couldn't come over here…and he didn't…" I whispered as I looked down at my shoes. I heard a growl and looked up to see him glaring at me. A whimper escaped me before I could stop it and I sat on my bed, putting my head in my hands. "I'm sorry" I whispered through my tears. _Please don't hate me._

"Ness." I heard him sigh before he pulled me into his chest. I laid my head on his shoulder and sniffed. "I could never hate you. I'm not very happy with you right now, but I don't hate you." He ran his hand through my hair. "I just…you're growing up so fast Renesmee. And I hate it." He whispered the last part and I looked up at him confused.

"Why daddy?" he looked like if he could cry, he would be, and it broke my heart. Was I hurting him this much? He smiled slightly.

"I just don't want to lose you. And I am, little by little, every day." I shook my head quickly.

"You will never lose my daddy. I promise. I will always be your little girl." I said trying to make him feel better.

"I know that. But one day you and Jacob will go off together and live your life. And then you'll have kids of your own, maybe then you'll understand. It's hard Ness, to watch your little girl growing up so fast."

"Daddy, I may end up leaving, but I will always come home." He smile softly and leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I know." I smiled, hoping that I would be off the hook now. He laughed and shook his head. "Oh Renesmee, it's like you don't know me at all. You're grounded for a week. And I'm going to need to have a long talk with Mr. Black ASAP." I groan and he laughed as he stood and walked to the door. "Let's go back to the main house." I got up and ran with him. Horror washed over me as I noticed Jake in the living room. He looked at Dad, then to me, then to dad, and gulped.

"I'm gonna just go…" he said heading for the door. Dad was there in a seconds with his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Jacob, just the guy I wanted to see. Let's go chat." Jake looked back at me and his face actually made me laugh. He looked so freaking scared, it was comical. Everyone in the room laughed with me and I heard Jake sigh before he followed daddy into the backyard.

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review! I hope you all had an awesome Christmas, if you celebrate it, and if you don't, I hope you had an awesome day!**


	5. Talk with Edward

**So a little confusion from the last chapter, when Edward says "Mr. Black" he means Jacob. Haha. Ok I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**JPOV:**

I knew it was really stupid to go over to the house, but I couldn't help myself. It was like our bond was even stronger now, and I had to see her. I hesitated slightly before walking inside and to the living room. Bella, and the rest of the Cullen's were talking, all expect Ness and Edward. Bella looked up at me and smirked.

"Where is she?" I asked after she didn't say anything.

"She's at the cottage. Talking to Edward." My eyes widened slightly and she laughed. "I would be prepared to have a nice long talk with him as well." I gulped and took a step back. I was about to leave when I heard them enter the room; I looked from Edward's face, to Ness, then hesitantly back to Edward.

"I'm just gonna go…" I said before quickly walking to the door. Edward of course beat me there and put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it tightly.

"Jacob, just the guy I wanted to see. Let's go chat." I looked at Ness and she laughed softly. I slowly followed Edward outside and into the woods. He walked, at a human pace, all the way to the cottage, and told me to sit down at the table. I sat down and took a deep breath, trying not to freak out.

He sat down across from me and just stared… well it was actually more of a glare.

"Edward-"He cut me off by holding his hand up.

"Jacob, I know you love her. And I know she loves you." He began slowly. _I love her more than anything._ He smirked and nodded his head. "I know. That's the only reason why you're not dead right now." I flinched and he laughed. "You two may think your old enough for sex, but you need to be careful." I nodded. "I mean, you guys were careful right?" he looked so uncomfortable I had to hold back my laugh. He glared harder before I remembered he could read my mind. Shit.

"Yes Edward we were careful. No kids, yet." _But there will be one day. _I thought dreamily. I couldn't wait to have kids with Ness. I shook my head and looked back at Edward. He had a small smile on his face.

"Yeah well you better be married before that happens." He said with a smile. But then he realized what he said and shook his head. "But you two don't need to get married for a long time…" I laughed.

"But when that time comes…you're going to be ok with it right?" I asked.

"Are you asking for my blessing Jacob Black?" he asked with a smirk. I leaned back in my chair and looked him with a smug smile.

"Maybe I am." I said, like it was no big deal.

"How about you ask me again in a few years?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure sure" he stood up and I just sat there, letting my mind wander. Bad. Idea. I started thinking about Ness, then that lead to me thinking about the other night. I heard a loud growl before Edward was lifting me up by my shirt.

"But if I hear any thoughts like that, I will hurt you." I nodded quickly. He set me down and I walked outside. I laughed before fazing and running back home to where my mind was free to think about whatever I want.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review. I'm updating because I have gotten one review for like each chapter, so I know at least a few people are reading it, but I would love to get more. :)**


	6. Freedom

**Here you go! I hope you like it! **

**NPOV:**

I sat down on the couch a sighed heavily. Everyone was in the living room and they looked at me and smirked. I had been grounded for 5 days now, and I was going crazy, even though I was able to see Jake for one hour a day, I wanted to be able to hang out with him alone, not with my father sitting next to us. Dad looked at me as if he had no idea why I was annoyed.

"What's wrong Ness?" I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh come on, can't I be let out of the house for behaving so well?" I asked hopefully. He smirked at me and shook his head.

"No, you can stay grounded for two more days. You're lucky that I even let Jacob over her. Don't push it." He said with a raised eyebrow. _Yes sir! _He laughed and shook his head. I stood up and walked up to my room dragging my feet the whole time. Once I got to my room I did one of the few things I was allowed to do; sleep.

I skipped out of my room on the day I got my freedom back and smiled at my mom as she handed me a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Thank you momma." I smiled at her as I started eating. She laughed softly and said 'you're welcome'. "Where's daddy?" I asked after I had eaten about half of my breakfast.

"He's at the main house." She said as she sat next me. "What are your plans for today?" she asked casually.

"The pack is having a bonfire tonight, so I'm going with Jake. If that's ok." She smiled at me.

"It's ok with me, but you'll have to clear it with your father." I groaned and she laughed. I finished eating and went to get ready for the day. I was hopefully going to go over to Jakes house for the whole day before later going to the bonfire. I put on a cute bikini Bathing suit, and covered it with a pair of shorts and a black shirt. I ran to the main house and smiled brightly at everyone.

"Daddy, can I go over to Jake's?" I asked with sweetly.

"What are you guys gonna do?" he asked suspiciously. I groaned and I heard Emmet laugh before singing "bow chicka wow wow". I glared at him and he and Jazz both laughed.

"We are just going to hang out before going to the bonfire on the beach later. That's all." He was quiet for a second before he nodded.

"Be back by ten." I groaned and looked at him. "Fine eleven, but no later." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you daddy!" I ran out the door and was about to leave when dad stopped me.

"Ness!" he yelled from the top of the stairs. I turned around just in time to catch a pair of keys. "I don't want you running home that late. Take the Volvo." I smiled and went to the garage before driving down to Jakes house. He walked outside when I pulled up and I quickly got out and ran to him.

"Jake!" I laughed as he picked me up and spun me around. He set me down before kissing me slowly. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So what so you want to do until the party?" he asked once he pulled away. Before I could answer he bent down and started kissing my neck.

"Jake…stop." He pulled back and grinned.

"Why?" he whined softly. I laughed and reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Because, I just got off grounding, and I don't want to risk it again." I started to walk towards the beach when he called after me. I laughed and started running full speed for the beach. When I was almost to the water I took my shirt and shorts off and turned to Jake.

"You like my new suit?" I asked him. I heard him moan softly and I giggled.

"No, I don't like it." I frowned, and he smiled at me. "I freaking love it Ness." he ran towards me and threw me over his shoulder before going into the water. I laughed and smacked his butt, right before he dropped me, making me go all the way under the water. Once I resurfaced I gasped and glared at him.

"Jacob Black! You're gonna get it!" I splashed him and he laughed before he dove under the water. I spun all around looking for him but couldn't see him. I laughed and kept looking. "Jacob!" suddenly I was pulled under the water by my feet and Jake was holding my by the waist, keeping us under water. I smiled and he leaned in and kissed me. When we pulled away he brought us back up and I smiled at him before resting my head on his chest.

"I love you Renesmee Cullen." He whispered into my hair. I looked up at him and placed my hand on his cheek.

_I love you so much Jacob Black._ He leaned down and kissed me so passionately that I started to feel a little dizzy. I tightly grabbed his shoulders as he continued the kiss and moaned softly into his mouth. He reached behind me and was about to untie my suit when I heard a loud wolf whistle. We both quickly turned to the front of the beach and saw the pack standing there laughing. I blushed bright red and hid behind Jake. I heard Jake laugh softly before turning towards me.

"I'm sorry Ness. You want to stay out here for a while?" he asked as he lightly caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. I sighed and shook my head.

"No let's get it over with." Jake laughed and grabbed my hand as we both slowly started walking back to the sand. This wasn't going to be fun.

**So I don't think I will be writing anymore for the rest of the year!...haha, I hope you all have a very happy new year! Look for an update probably on the first or second on January. It depends on how busy I am! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review! Reviews are almost as amazing as making out with Jacob at the beach :) **


	7. Party Party!

**Hello! So as I'm sure a lot of you know, school is starting back up again, so please be patient with me. I will try to update as much as I can! Stay with me! Haha :)**

**NPOV:**

I hid behind Jake as we got closer to the pack and they all laughed.

"Sorry, did we interrupt something?" Paul asked through his laugh, causing me to blush harder. I pressed my face into Jakes back and he laughed.

"Shut up, we weren't doing anything." Jake said with a laugh. They all laughed as I peeked my head around to look at them, giving them a small glare. I noticed that Seth was standing awkwardly, with his hands in his pockets, as he looked at the ground.

"What's up Seth?" I asked after a few seconds. He looked up and shook his head, giving me an obvious forced smile.

"Nothing Ness." I narrowed my eyes before looking up at Jake. He shrugged and when I looked away from him I saw the whole pack smirking, and trying to hold in laughter.

"Ok, what is going on?" I demanded putting my hands on my hips.

"So how was your run earlier Seth? You run by the Cullen's place? You smell like a vamp. No offense Ness." Embry said with a smirk as Seth Paled.

"None taken." I said before it hit me. I gasped and walked right up to Seth. "You didn't go talk to my dad did you?" I asked looking him right in the eyes. He stuttered for a second before he shook his head quickly. "I can't believe him!" I said as I stormed off towards the house. I heard them all following behind before I felt Jake take my hand and stop me.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he pushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I'm going to call my dad. I can't believe he told Seth to spy on us!" I tried to get my hand free, but he held me a little tighter and chuckled.

"Babe, its ok. Let's just enjoy the party. Ok?" he knew that I love it when he calls me babe. It always makes me smile, and blush. I sighed and blushed as he leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. We walked back down to the beach hand in hand and saw that a fire had already been made; it was just starting to get dark. Jake sat down and pulled me into his lap. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck before resting my head on his shoulder. The whole pack was sitting around the fire as well as Claire, Emily, Kim and Rachel, who were in similar positions as I was, but with their men.

"So guess what I got" Embry said as he stood up and walked over to his stuff. There were unenthusiastic replies of "what" and "huh" before Embry pulled out two six packs of beer. My eyes widened as he walked back over and started handing them out. Jake took one and raised an eyebrow at me as I hesitantly took one as well.

"I-I don't know if I should. I just got off grounding…" I said as I bit my lip.

"Why were you grounded?" Emily asked with a worried look. I blushed bright red as the rest of the pack, except Jake, started cracking up. Sam leaned over and whispered in her ear, she blushed slightly "oh" she giggled before looking down.

"Baby, you don't have to drink it." Jake said as he held his hand for the beer. I looked at it for a second before I twisted the top off and took a drink.

"My dad needs to get it through his head that I'm growing up." I said before taking another drink. Jake chuckled before taking his own drink. I finished the beer and took the other one that was handed to me; I didn't think anything of it until about four beers later when I was feeling a little off. My head felt heavier than normal and I felt a little tired. Jake was off playing football with the guys, he didn't even know I had drank more than the two beers he saw me drink. I was sitting with the girls and we were all drinking, I didn't even think about what consequences I would later have to face, I was having too much fun. I was half way through another beer when Jake came over to me.

"Hey Ness." He said as he kissed my forehead. I smiled at him and he raised an eyebrow. "Renesmee…how many beers have you had?" he asked with wide eyes. I shrugged and giggled.

"Ummmm…like four…or five…or six…" all the girls started laughing hysterically and I heard Jake groan.

"Renesmee Carlie…your dad is going to be so pissed. You're gonna get grounded again." I felt so tired all of a sudden and I rested my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Jakey" I mumbled sleepily. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm gonna call him and tell him you fell asleep. Maybe he will let you just stay the night." He slowly laid me on the sand, with a towel under my head and went to get his phone. I don't remember what happened after that, I passed out as soon as I closed my eyes.

**So what did you think? Nessie is being bad! Haha poor Edward, his little girl is going through a phase…hahaha. Please Review. :)**


	8. He's turning into a sap!

**Two chapters in one night! Woot! Haha, here you go guys. **

**JPOV:**

I dove into the sand to try and catch Paul's throw. I stood up and he laughed at me as I brushed off the sand.

"You suck at throwing Paul" I said before I threw the football right at his head as I turned and walked over to Ness. I sat next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Ness." I said into her hair. She looked up and smiled at me, but she looked off. "Renesmee…how many beers have you had?" I asked, feeling my eyes widen in surprise. She giggled and shrugged.

"Ummmm…like four…or five…or six…" she slurred before breaking out in laughter with the other girls. I groaned and ran my hand through my hair.

"Renesmee Carlie…your dad is going to be so pissed. You're gonna get grounded again" I sighed. She yawned and laid her head on my chest.

"I'm sorry Jakey." She mumbled almost incoherently. I wrapped my arms around her and shook my head.

"I'm gonna call him and tell him you fell asleep. Maybe he will let you just stay the night." _Yeah like he's gonna let that happen._ I gently laid her down with her head resting on a towel and walked to get my phone. I took a deep breath before calling the house, maybe Bella will answer, or any of the other Cullen's besides Edward.

"Hello?" _shit. Of course I wouldn't get that lucky._

"Hey Edward…" I sighed before continuing. "So Ness fell asleep, and I was wondering if she could just stay here for the night…" he laughed. Not like a short chuckle, not he full on laughed is ass off.

"Wow Jake…" he laughed again. "That was a good one." I sighed and looked over to see Paul, Embry, and Jared watching and laughing at me. "Just drive her home if you don't want to wake her up." He said when I didn't answer.

"Look Edward, I swear I had no idea, I was throwing the football with the guys…" I said quickly. He was silent for a few seconds before he answered.

"What happened?" he asked sharply. I heard a faint 'what's wrong' in the back ground and assumed it was Bella.

"Well…she-she's kind of…drunk…" I whispered the last word and waited.

"What?" he yelled into the phone. "Get her home right now!" he said before hanging up. I groaned and walked over to Ness picking her up and carrying her to the car. I gently laid her in the seat and buckled her in. I sighed as I drove up the Cullen's driveway and saw Edward standing there…waiting to kill me. I quickly got out of the car and picked Nessie back up.

"Edward, please just let me put her to bed, then you can kick my ass all you want." I said walking past him.

"How much did she drink?" he asked walking next to me. I shrugged and looked over at him briefly.

"I told you, she was talking with the girls, and I was playing football." He nodded and I walked up the stairs, I set her on the bed and took her shoes off before pulling the covers over her. I kissed her forehead and closed the door. When I turned around, Edward was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Jacob." He sighed shaking his head. "You just keep pissing me off." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I know." I sighed. "Please don't be too hard on her…" I whispered looking down at my feet.

"Let's go talk Jake. Again." He laughed shortly before running down the stairs. I followed as best as I could and sat next to him on one of the big rocks next to the river.

"Jacob…you have to understand how difficult this is for me." He took a deep breath and I looked over to see him staring intently at the water. "Renesmee is my one and only. I will never be able to have another child. You know that. And it just feels like I'm slowly losing her to you." _Edward, you will never lose her. _He smiled slightly and laughed. "She said the same thing." He said shaking his head.

"It still doesn't stop the pain of seeing her growing up so fast." I have only seen Edward this vulnerable once before, and that was when Bella was pregnant. He winced as I thought back to that time.

"sorry." I whispered. "You know I'll take care of her." I said looking down at my hands.

"I know you will Jacob. But I didn't think all this would be happening so fast. First I have to deal with the fact that you two are having sex, and now the drinking? What's going to be next?" I winced at his tone glanced over at him. "I'm not going to ground her again, I have a feeling she will pay enough when she wakes up tomorrow. But no more bond fires for a while." He stood up and looked at me. I jumped down from the rock and nodded my head.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"For what? Not grounding her?" he asked with a laugh.

"Well that, and for talking to me, not yelling." I shrugged and he nodded.

"Goodnight Jacob" and with that he was gone. I sighed and went into the woods, after I phased I ran home as fast as I could trying to process what exactly just happened. Edwards turning into a sap!

**Don't forget to review! What did you think of Edwards little chat? Let me know! :)**


	9. The Hangover

**Hey guys, can't sleep so I thought I would give you guys another chapter hope you like!**

**NPOV:**

"Renesmee wake up! Come on little niece! Wakey wakey!" I groaned and quickly covered my ears as Uncle Emmett yelled close to my ear.

"Go away!" I moan and threw my covers over my head. Suddenly my head ach turned twice as bad and I cried out in pain I sat up and saw Emmett and Jasper smirking in the doorway. "Are you doing this Uncle Jazz?" I demanded before falling back to my pillow and moaning in pain.

"Doing what ness? Intensifying your hangover?" he asked with a short laugh. "Of course not." I sighed and stood up, but I groaned again as it felt like my head with going to split in two. I walked out my door and turned to say something to them when I felt a sudden feeling in my stomach. My hands flew to my mouth and I ran to the bathroom. Right when I leaned over to toilet I felt someone grab my hair and pull it back for me. I cried as my head ach got worse and I threw up.

"shhh." My dad soothed as he rubbed my back with his free hand. "Planning on drinking again soon?" he asked amused. I groaned and shook my head, but stopped because it hurt.

"daddy." I cried and he pulled me into his chest. The cold felt amazing on my heated skin and I wrapped my arms around him and cried. "I'm sorry daddy! I won't drink ever again. Just make it go away!" I cried. He softly rocked me back and forth and ran his hand through my hair.

"I can't do that Ness, but we can go downstairs and get you some medicine. Ok?" I nodded and he picked me up and carried me downstairs, setting me on the couch in the living room. He gave me some Advil and a glass of water and kissed my forehead before walking out of the room. I grabbed a nearby blanket and cuddled on the couch. I was about to fall asleep again when Emmett and Jasper walked in with matching smirks. I glared at them as they sat on either side of me.

"You mind if we watch TV with you?" Emm asked innocently. I nodded my head and they both laughed. "Too bad" he took the remote and put on a loud action movie. I moaned and sat up getting ready to leave when Jake walked in the room. He saw Emmett and Jasper and then the look on my face and laughed. And with that cue the water works. I started balling, making Jazz and Emm to silence the TV and Jake to run over to me and hug me.

"Ah, Ness, I'm sorry sweetie." he said softly. I kept crying, I don't know why, but I just couldn't stop. After about twenty minutes I finally calmed down and the Advil had kicked in a little bit. I looked up and Jake and frowned at him.

"I am never drinking ever again" he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Good" I smiled and rested my head back on his chest.

It's been about two weeks since the whole drinking incident, and I had stuck to my promise of never touching the nasty stuff ever again. I was sitting in the living room currently watching TV when my dad walked in a smiled.

"Want to go hunting with your mom and me?" he asked with a smile. I nodded and ran out of the house with him to meet my mom. We ran for a while before we found a pack of Elk. I breathed in, expecting to smell the scent I came to actually enjoy, and got sick to my stomach. My parents came over to me asking what was wrong, but I didn't know. All I knew was that I needed to get away from the smell. I held my breath and ran as fast as I could back towards the house, with my parents following close behind.

"Nessie what's wrong sweetie?" mom asked as she felt my forehead. I shrugged and shook my head.

"I don't know. I was fine until I smelt the elk, see I'm fine now. That was weird." Mom got a weird look on her face and wrapped her arms around my shoulder.

"Edward go get Jazz and Emmett to go hunting with you. I'm going to take Ness back to the cottage." He nodded and gave her a soft kiss before leaving. When mom and I got home she walked me up to my room and we lay on my bed together.

"What mom?" I asked, knowing the look she had on her face.

"Honey… when was your last period?" she asked suddenly. I blushed and looked down.

"Mom, what does that have to do with anything?" I asked embarrassed.

"Renesmee, your sexually active, it has everything to with this." She said seriously. I gasped and looked at her. She thinks I'm pregnant?

"You think I'm pregnant?" I yelled standing up. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Have you had your period this month?" she asked. I nodded without thinking, and then I gasped.

"Wait what day is it?" I asked quickly.

"The tenth." She spoke matter of fact. I gasped and fell back onto my bed.

"Mom…I'm a week and a half late…"

**Little cliff hanger? What did you think? Let me know! The more reviews, the faster you find out about Nessie! :)**


	10. News

**Hope you guys like this chapter. **

**NPOV:**

I sat on my bed bouncing my leg quickly as I waited for my mom to get back with a pregnancy test. We weren't even sure if a test would work for me, but I didn't want to go to Grandpa yet. And I really don't want dad to find out yet. When mom came home she gave me the test and I ran to the bathroom. I gently set it on the counter and mom came in and wrapped her arms around me.

"No matter what happens Nessie, everything will be fine." She kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter. "It's time, what does it say?" I took a deep breath and walked over to the counter. My eyes watered when I looked down to see the little pink plus sign.

"Mom" I sobbed before I leaned against the counter. I wrapped her arms around my shoulder again and I leaned into her side.

"You should go talk to Jake. He needs to know, then when you come home you can tell the rest of the family." I nodded and hugged her.

"Thanks mom, for being so supportive through all of this." She laughed and smiled at me.

"Well, you needed support you got enough trouble from your father." I laughed softly and nodded.

I ran as fast as I could to Jake's house and knocked on the door until he opened it. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey" I whispered against his shoulder.

"Hi beautiful." He whispered back. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

"Let's go for a walk." I said linking my fingers through his.

"Ok..." he sounded a little confused and I smiled. "Am I in trouble?" he asked after a few seconds. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, but I do need to tell you something." By now we were on the beach, I sat down on the sand and he sat next to me.

"What's up?" he asked rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I took a deep breath and looked over at him. His eyes were full of concern and worry and I smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"Well, I went hunting today with my parents." I started, he looked at me expectantly and I took another deep breath before continuing. "We found a pack of elk and I took a deep breath, and the smell made me sick." His eyebrows furrowed and he nodded for me to continue. "My mom took me back to the cottage…and she asked when my last period was." His eyebrows shot up and his eyes went wide. "That's when I realized that I was late…" I whispered.

"Renesmee…are you pregnant?" he asked softly. I looked down at my hands and nodded. Suddenly Jake pulled me into his lap and made me look at him. He was smiling and he leaned in a kissed me. When he pulled back he smiled again. "Are you happy?" he asked softly. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'm scared too. What if I'm not a good mom?" I whispered. He pulled me closer and kissed my hair.

"You will be. I love you Ness." I smiled and looked up at him he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I reluctantly pulled away and giggled at his expression.

"One more thing…we need to tell the rest of my family." He groaned and fell back on the sand. I laughed again and straddled him. "If you go with me, I'll make it up to you later." I winked and he groaned again before sitting up with me still in his lap and kissed me. I stood up and held my hand for him. "Come on." He took a deep breath before standing up and walking hand in hand to his car.

Walking into the big white house everyone was sitting in the living room. I looked at my mom, silently asking if she told, she shook her head and smiled at me.

"If you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to lose it." My dad said as he stood up and started pacing. I heard Jacob gulp and I squeezed his hand.

"Well, I have good news." I said emphasizing that it was a good thing. My dad looked at me pointedly and I smiled. "I'm pregnant." He froze, his eyes locked on mine, his expression blank. I heard a squeal from both Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose, but I didn't look away from dad. He finally looked away and turned his back to me.

"daddy." I sobbed softly. I walked towards him and he faced me again.

"I'm happy for you." He said with a strained smile before he ran out of the house, my mom quickly following. I wiped away the single tear that had fallen, and turned to the rest of the family. Rose was by my side in a second hugging me tightly.

"Oh Ness! I'm so happy for you! Don't worry about your dad, he will be fine." She smiled at me and surprised the hell out of me by turning to Jake with a small smile. "Congratulations Jacob." She said softly. He nodded and smirked.

"Ah! I can't wait to go shopping! Oh, you two will need your own house! Then I can decorate the baby's room! Oh this is so exciting! And Nessie, you really don't need to worry about Edward, I've already seen him getting over it, he actually will be very excited." Alice said as she practically bounced around the room. I laughed and walked back over to Jake, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Well…that wasn't so bad." He smiled and shook his head.

"I just hope he doesn't want to have another talk." He said with a laugh. I giggled and lay my head on his chest.

**Let me know what you think. Some of you were a little worried with the turn of events, but don't worry, I have big plans for this story; it won't be like all the other Ness Jake stories. Don't lose faith! Review! :)**


	11. boy or girl?

**Sorry it took a little while to update, but here you go! I hope you like it! **

**NPOV**:

I pulled Jake over to the couch and cuddled into his side as we talked with the rest of the family; minus my mom and dad. Grandpa wanted to do a checkup to make sure everything was fine, and we agreed to do it tomorrow. Grandma was really excited too, she was talking with Alice about decorating and everything. Uncle Jazz and Uncle Emm both said a small congrats, but then their attention was brought to the video game on the TV. I laid my head on jakes shoulder and closed my eyes.

"You tired?" Jake whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly, but kept my eyes closed. I felt him pick me up and I giggled softly wrapping my arms around his shoulder. He carried me upstairs and into my dad's old room, where I sleep whenever I stay at the big house. He laid me down and gently took my shoes and socks off, before he lay next to me. I smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"I love you." I whispered closing my eyes again.

"I love you." I heard him whisper back before I fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later and reached over for Jake, only to find that I was alone. I sat up slowly and frowned.

"He went downstairs a few minutes ago." I looked up at the sound of my dad's voice. "I wanted to talk to you." I nodded and ran my hand through my hair. My dad sat next to me on the bed and smiled softly at me.

"I'm sorry I left like I did earlier. I needed to think." He said softly. I nodded and smiled at him.

"It's ok. I understand. I'm sorry daddy; I know this must be the final straw in your whole 'you're losing me' thing. But I will always be here, and you will always be my daddy. Nothing will change that." I felt my eyes water as I finished speaking and he smiled sadly at me.

"Oh Ness, come here." He held his arms open for me and I sat in his lap. "I love you. I know I won't lose you, it may have taken a while to really believe it, but I do now." He whispered into my hair. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too daddy, so much." My stomach growled loudly and we both laughed.

"Come on. Let's go get you food before Jacob cleans the kitchen out." I smiled and stood up slowly.

"I want eggs." I said absent mindedly, and was confused when dad started laughing. "What?" I asked putting my hand on my hips. He shook his head and smiled.

"Ask your mother." He said before walking past me. I rolled my eyes and followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jake was standing at the fridge with his arms full of sandwich materials. He turned and smiled at me.

"Want one?" he asked happily. I laughed and shook my head as I walked to over to him, kissing his cheek, before I reached in and grabbed the carton of eggs.

"Wants some?" I asked holding up the eggs. He shook his head and smiled. I got out a bowl and cracked three eggs and mixed them up before pouring them into a frying pan. They smelt so good, and I found myself bouncing on my heels waiting for them to finish. Jake chuckled from his stop at the table and I turned and glared at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"You excited for those eggs?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah I am actually. Got a problem with that?" I said putting my hands on my hips. I didn't wait for his answer I turned around and finished cooking my eggs before putting them on a plate I stood at the counter and started eating.

"Ness, come sit down." Jake said through a mouth full of food. I shook my head and kept eating.

"I just want to stand." I mumbled. I heard him sigh, but he didn't comment on it again. After I finished eating I was still hungry, so I walked back over to the fridge and found some pudding. I ate that and went and sat next to Jake, who still had a little bit of chips on his plate and half of his second sandwich left. I reached over and starting eating his chips while he finished his sandwich. I ended up eating all his chips and I looked up at him and laughed.

"I'm sorry baby." I laughed again and he just shook his head and smirked.

"It's ok. Are you still hungry?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nope, your chips filled me up." I smiled at him and he laughed.

"Good. I'm glad." He stood up and pulled me into a hug. "I love you so much." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Jake." I kissed his neck and then rested my head on his shoulder. "So do you think we are going to have a boy or a girl?" I asked randomly after a few moments of silence. He laughed and kissed my hair.

"Babe, I know we are having a boy." He said matter of fact.

"Oh ok, and what if I said I knew we were having a girl." I said taking a step back from him.

"I would say you're wrong. Sorry sweetie." he smiled before turning around and walking away.

"Don't walk away from me! This conversation isn't over Jacob Black!" I yelled after him. The only answer I got was his loud laugh and a quick 'ok'. I shook my head but smiled as I placed my hands on my belly and though about how we would be parents in about eight months. And while some part of me was still really scared, an even bigger part was so excited to have my little girl…I know it's going to be a girl.

**So what did you think? And who do you think is right? Jake: they're having a boy. Or Nessie: they're having a girl. Comment and let me know! :)**


	12. Names

**Ok so this chapter takes place about a month and a half later. Hope you like it! (Second chapter in one night! Woot Woot!) **

**NPOV:**

I woke up and ran to the bathroom; I just made it before I threw up in the toilet. I groaned and flushed before rinsing my mouth out. I sighed and sat back down on the bathroom floor resting my head against the wall.

"Babe?" Jake asked groggily from the doorway. Looking up I saw him rubbing his eyes as he yawned, before he sat next to me. "You ok?" he whispered as I leaned into his side.

"Yeah, just more morning sickness. You can go back to bed, I'll be there in a few minutes." I said softly. He shook his head and wrapped his arm around me.

"No, I'll wait for you." He let his head fall back and rest against the wall, the next thing I know; we're both falling asleep on the bathroom floor.

I barley registered someone picking me up off the cold floor and laying me on a soft bed. I reached out blindly for a hand, trying to figure out who it was, when I felt a warm hand grab mine. I smiled and pulled Jake closer to me. I fell back asleep for another three hours before my stomach woke me up with a loud growl. I sat up and saw that Jake was still sleeping, so I slowly moved off the bed so I wouldn't wake him up.

I have been sleeping in the big house lately, and my mom and dad let Jake stay with me. I loved being able to go to bed every night with Jake next to me, especially when I would wake up in the middle of the night and he was there for me.

I walked into the kitchen and there was a plate with eggs bacon and toast on the table, I looked around and didn't see anyone. The food had to be for me…right?

"Grandma?" I called out hesitantly.

"Yes?" she said from behind me, making me jump in surprise. She chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry sweetie." I smiled and shook my head, I was about to ask if the food was for me, but she beat me to it. "Yes the food is for you." She said before she left the room. I smiled and sat down, eating all the food and drinking two glasses of orange juice. Just as I finished eating Jake walked in, wearing only shorts…no shirt… yum.

"Hi baby." I said standing up and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He smiled and sat down at a chair, he looked so cute with his bed hair all messed up and his sleepy eyes. "Want me to make you something to eat?" I asked walking to the fridge.

"That's ok baby, you don't have to." He said standing up. "I can make something. Go sit down." He said kissing my forehead. I sighed and shook my head.

"Jacob, I'm pregnant, not incapable of making breakfast." He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, but I am also capable of making breakfast." He said resting his forehead on mine. I sighed and stuck my tongue out at him. He shocked me by sticking his tongue out and licking mine. I pulled my head back and laughed.

"Ew Jake!" I laughed as I smacked his shoulder. He just smirked at me and started making his breakfast. Once he finished eating we sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

"We should think about names." I said as I softly rubbed my belly, which was just barely starting to show any sign of me being pregnant. Jake smiled at me and placed a hand on my tummy as well.

"Ok, boy names first." He said smirking. "Do you have any in mind?" he asked.

"I like the name Jace." I whispered. "Jace Alexander." I looked up and he smiled.

"I like that. Ok so we will name our son Jace Alexander. That was easy." He said with a small laugh.

"Jacob! We are having a girl, so now we need to think about girl names." He sighed playfully, but smiled at me. "I was thinking about Elizabeth, because that was my dad's mom's name." I shrugged and looked down at my hands.

"That's fine, I like that name. Too bad we're having a boy." I laughed and shook my head.

"You'll see in about two months when we find out from grandpa, we are having a girl, not a boy."

"You want to make this a little more interesting? Make a bet out of it?" he asked with raised eye brows.

"Like what?" I smiled. He leaned over so that my back was against the couch and he was hovering over me.

"If I'm right, you have to do something special for me. If your right, I get to do something special for you." I giggled and he leaned down and kissed my neck.

"And by special you mean…" I trailed off teasingly. He lightly bit my neck and I moaned softly. "deal." He pulled back and smirked.

"You're gonna be so mad when you lose…" he teased. I laughed and kissed him taking his bottom lip between my sharp teeth. He groaned and I released his lip and laughed louder.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see."

**So I hope you guys are happy with the chapters, I wrote this chapter so quick because I was so happy to read the review from **_**ShadowHunter KaliGurl **_**that I just had to update again. Please review! Love you all! :)**


	13. Wait, What?

**Hey! So the Giants won today, so I thought I would give you guys another update! Haha, I hope you guys like it. This takes place about a week after the last chapter.**

**NPOV:**

I shivered as grandpa squeezed some of the gel on my stomach. I was lying on the hospital bed grandpa had in his study, getting an ultrasound. My mom and dad were there and of course Jake, we were all excited to be able to see the baby a little better since last time it was only a blob, but a very beautiful blob. Grandpa chuckled and murmured a sorry before he started moving the wand around my tummy. He froze and stared at the screen intently; my dad walked closer and looked at the screen closer too.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried. I looked up at Jake and he squeezed my hand before looking at grandpa again.

"Nothing is wrong…" grandpa trailed off as he continued to move the wand around.

"Yeah it looks like it…" Dad said answering a question grandpa must have thought.

"Please tell me what you guys are talking about." I said getting impatient and annoyed.

"Well Ness…it looks like you are gonna be having twins…" grandpa said still staring at the screen. My eyes widened and I looked up at Jake to see him with the same expression as me.

"Are you sure?" I asked slowly, but smiled as I looked closer at the screen myself.

"Yup, look right here." He said pointing to spot on the screen, I nodded and he smiled at me. "That is one head. And right here is another." He pointed to another spot. "So unless your baby has two heads, and twenty fingers and twenty toes…you're having twins." He chuckled. I laughed with him and looked up at Jake. He was smiling and looking at the screen, and I noticed his eyes were kind of watery. Out of the corner of my eye I saw dad and grandpa leave and mom walked over and kissed my cheek and smiling brightly at me before leaving as well.

"Jake?" I whispered. He blinked and looked down at me as one tear fell, he quickly wiped it away and leaned down and kissed me thoroughly. I smiled into the kiss and felt a tear of my own fall. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. "We're having twins." I whispered. He chuckled softly and kissed my lips again.

"Two boys." He smiled. I shook my head and laughed.

"No! Now I really know we are having a girl, one girl, and one boy. We were both right." He shook his head and smirked.

"We should think of some more names later; just in case." I nodded and he handed me a paper towel so I could wipe off the gel from my stomach. I stood up and saw the pictures grandpa had printed for us; I looked at them and smiled.

"You cried." I teased Jake.

"I did not cry." He said with a raised eye brow. I laughed and shook my head.

"Ok, whatever you say." I walked out of the room laughed and saw my dad in the hallway. "He so cried." I said to him and he laughed and nodded his head before pulling me into a hug.

"So, twins. That's…going to be fun." He laughed as we walked down the hallway. I smiled and looked up at him.

"I'm happy." I whispered. He stopped us and looked down at me.

"I am too; even though I don't look anywhere near old enough to be a grandpa." He said playfully. I threw my head back and laughed.

"I didn't even think about that."

A few hours later Jake and I were laying our bed talking and kissing, and I brought up the subject of names.

"We need one more boy name, and one more girl name." I said linking my fingers through his. He thought for a minute.

"How about…Aubrey?" I smiled at him.

"Awe! You picked a girl name! I love it, Aubrey…she needs a middle name; how about Aubrey Rose?" I said excitedly. He laughed and kissed me.

"Sounds good; so for girls we have Elizabeth Marie and Aubrey Rose. And for boys we have Jace Alexander. We need another one." He said looking down at our hands.

"Erik Anthony Cullen." I mumbled mostly to myself.

"You want them to have your last name?" Jake asked in a whisper.

"Well I was thinking Elizabeth Marie Cullen and Aubrey Rose Black. Then Jace Alexander Black and Erik Anthony Cullen." I shrugged. "We can use your last name for both if you want though." I whispered. He lifted my head up and smiled.

"We can use your last name too; it will make your dad happy. But I do plan on changing your last name at some point." I bit my lip and smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

**Please Review, as SHKG found out, reviews can make me update faster! Lol :) hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think about the names, and I already have planned out what she is having, if you review and want to find out, ask and I will tell you. Or you could wait until the next chapter cause that's when she and Jake will find out. Haha. **


	14. Who was right?

**Hey guys! Sorry it has taken so long, but I just got casted in the musical '42****nd**** street' so I have been pretty busy lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think.**

**NPOV: **

I groaned as I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I had to pee…again. This is like the fifth time in one hour and I was getting a little sick of it. Jake laughed from his spot on the couch and I just stuck my tongue at him. After finishing up in the bathroom I sat back down next to Jake and sighed dramatically. He laughed before muting the TV and turning to me.

"What?" he asked with an amused smirk. I linking my fingers through his and sighed again.

"Oh, nothing." Putting my hand on my now extended belly I smiled. He reached over and lifted my chin so I would look at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"I just want to find out. What's one day? Can't we just do the ultrasound now?" I asked impatiently. He laughed again and shook his head.

"Patients my dear. I don't understand why you're so excited to find out that you're wrong." I playfully glared at him and smacked his shoulder. I stood up quickly and waddled away from him. "Nessie come back." I heard him laugh.

"I'm going to bed." I wasn't mad, I really was tired, but I decided to let him think I was mad at him. I got to our room and changed into my PJ's before I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I walked back to the room he was sitting on the bed in only his boxers. I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked softly as I stood in front of him. I laughed and shook my head, running my hands through his hair.

"No, I'm just tired." I smiled at him. He leaned forward and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I moaned into his mouth and I felt his smile against my lips. He stood up, never breaking the kiss, and lifted me up and onto the bed.

"All your family is gone." He whispered as he kissed down my stomach. I shivered and smiled as I looked down at him, god he is so sexy. He lifted up my shirt and kissed my stomach softly before he looked up at me and smiled brightly. "I love you so much." He ran his hand up my thigh and I closed my eyes and sighed. His hands went higher and higher until he finally gave me what I needed, I repaid the favor soon after.

I woke up the next morning with a big smile on my face. Today we were going to find out what we were having, and I was nervous and excited at the same time. Jake snored loudly next to me and I laughed before gently shaking his shoulder.

"Jacob, wake up baby." He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. I laughed again and leaned over, running my hand through his hair. I scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek quickly. "Wake up." I said again shaking him more.

"Why?" he asked into the pillow.

"Because we need to go find out that we are having our girls." I giggled. He lifted his head and looked at me confused.

"I thought you thought we were having a boy and a girl?" he said, sleep still in his voice.

"Yeah I only said that because I didn't want you to get mad." I smirked. He shook his head and sat up rubbing his eyes harshly. He leaned over and kissed me sweetly before he pulled back and smiled.

"Whatever you say." He laughed before standing up. I almost drooled due to the fact that he was still naked… he smirked before stretching; fully knowing what he was doing to me. "Well I'm gonna go shower." He said turning around and walking towards the bathroom. I laughed softly because his ass is just so cute, before I stood up and ran to join him in the shower.

A few hours later I was laying in that little bed in grandpa's study, waiting to find out what we were having. I held Jake's hand tightly and bit my lip as I looked at the screen and tried to figure it out before grandpa told me.

"Grandpa." I whined impatiently, causing him to chuckle.

"Well this one right here," he said pointing to one of the cute blobs on the screen. ", is a boy." I smiled and looked up at Jake to see him staring at the screen with a huge smile on his face. "And this one," he pointed to the other adorable blob and smiled. ", is another boy." Jake laughed happily and I smiled and shook my head.

"I told you!" Jake said excitedly as he leaned down and kissed me fiercely, not caring that my mom and dad were in the room. I wrapped one arm around his neck and smiled. When he pulled back he rested his forehead on mine and smiled. "Are you happy?" he whispered softly. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and I know you are too." I laughed. "But one thing," he pulled back more and looked at me curiously. "I've been thinking and I like Jace Alexander Cullen and Erik Anthony Black better." He smiled and kissed me softly one more time.

"That's totally fine." He smiled and my dad was by my side in a second.

"You're using my middle name?" he asked softly. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yup, it sounds good huh?" he nodded and kissed my forehead. "And we're using Cullen for one of their last names." He smiled again closed his eyes. He looked like he would be crying if he could. Opening his eyes he laughed and nodded his head.

"I probably would be." He agreed and I smiled at him. After I cleaned off my swollen belly we all went downstairs to tell the rest of the family since they just got back from hunting. Alice and Rosalie were bouncing in there spot and Jazz and Emm looked excited to.

"Tell us already!" Auntie Rose yelled. I laughed and squeezed Jake's hand tighter.

"We are having two…" I paused, knowing it was going to drive them crazy. "Boys!" I exclaimed. They both jumped up and hugged me, but not too tight.

"We need to go shopping! The house is almost done, but now I can really decorate the baby's room. I'm thinking light green, and some blues. Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Alice and Rose left the room excitedly talking about a shopping trip. Jake wrapped his arms around me and rest his chin my on shoulder.

"I love you Jake" I whispered, leaning back into him.

"I love you too." he whispered back before he got down on his knees in front of me and kissed my tummy. "And I love you Jace and Erik." He kissed my stomach again and I felt my eyes water and the precious moment. I can't wait for our little baby boys to be born.

**So tell me what you thought! I have rehearsals a lot this week so I don't know when I can update again. But I will try to get a new chapter out as soon as possible! What theme should Alice and Rose do for Jace and Erik's room? Tell me in a review! I love you all! Thank you so much for those reviewers who review every chapter! It means so much to me! And for those who only review a few times, I still appreciate it! Love you guys! :)**


	15. Home Sweet Home

**Hello everyone, oh goodness it has been a long time. I'm sorry, but I have been so busy lately! I'm graduating from HS this year so I've been working on college stuff, and I am also currently in two musicals so I have had no time to write! I try to take in all of the suggestions you give and put them into the story, but as for it seeming to be going a little fast, it's because the real story will being soon. Haha, this is almost like a kind of pre story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and I think there was some confusion from early on in this story, this takes place 17 years after breaking dawn. So Ness isn't only like 6, she really is 17, just wanted to clear that up. On with the story.**

**NPOV:**

I woke up and reached blindly for the warm body I feel asleep next to. I opened my eyes when his side of the bed felt cold and frowned when he was nowhere to be seen. Getting out of bed I pulled on a jacket and slowly walked downstairs to find mommy and daddy sitting together on the couch.

"Good morning sweetie." my dad smiled when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning. Have you seen Jake anywhere?" I asked as I sat next to mom, cuddling into her side.

"I believe he went to talk to the pack. He hasn't met with them in a while." She said with a laugh. I nodded and stood up.

"Would you like some breakfast?" dad asked from his spot on the couch. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Eggs please." I said brightly. He laughed and went to the kitchen while I went upstairs to get changed into actual clothes.

By the time I had gotten dressed and brushed all the tangles out of my hair, my food was ready. I took my time eating and right as I was eating the last forkful, Jake walked in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him and asked if he wanted something to eat.

"No thanks baby. How are you this morning?" he asked, placing one of his warm hands on my stomach.

"I'm great." I smiled widely at him. "A little less than a month!" I said happily. He laughed and leaned forward, giving me a lingering kiss. I smiled against his lips and ran my hands threw his hair. A throat clearing broke us apart and we turned to see Aunt Alice, Grandma, and Aunty Rosalie standing in the doorway with amused smirks.

"We have a surprise!" Alice said jumping up and down. Jake helped me up and we followed them all outside. I pressed my hand against Jake's cheek. _I think they finished the house._ He smiled down at me a nodded.

"I think you're right." He whispered. After walking for about ten minutes we stopped in front of a beautiful house. I gasped and walked closer in a sort of daze. The outer walls were covers in beautiful stone, and there was a little porch that led up to a big white door. It's perfect.

"It's…its perfect." I felt a tear escape and Alice was there to gently wipe it away.

"Come on, this is nothing, wait till you see inside." Jacob wrapped his arm around me as we walked inside. Alice was right, as beautiful as the outside of the house was, it was nothing compared to the interior. They gave us a tour before we stopped in front of a light green door. I paused before gently pushing it open and walking inside. It was a large room with two cribs, two changing table, two… of everything that we will ever need for our babies, and the walls were painted light green, with monkeys and trees and other jungle things. I didn't realize I was crying until Jake kissed my tears away.

"Thank you Alice, Esme… Rosalie." Jacob said for the both of us. I guess they decided to give Jake and I some time alone, because when I turned to say thank you myself, I saw that it was just the two of us in the room.

I threw my arms around Jake's neck and smiled at him.

"I can't wait Jacob Black." He smiled at me, before getting a serious look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked worried. He was quiet for a second before he took my hands in his.

"I've been trying to figure out the right time to do this." He began slowly. I looked at him confused and was about to ask what he meant, when he slowly got down on one knee.

"Jacob." I gasped softly.

"Renesmee, I love you so much, and I can't wait for our babies to be born. I promise to love and cherish you every single day, will you marry me?" he pulled out a black ring case and opening it to reveal one of the most gorgeous rings I have ever seen. It had three big diamonds in the middle, and small diamonds going around the band.

"Yes." I whispered. He took the ring out and placed it on the proper finger before standing up and kissing me fiercely. When he pulled away I looked at the ring up close. "Jacob Black, how the hell did you get this?" I asked only half joking.

"Don't worry about it. You deserve it. I love you Mrs. Black." I smiled and shook my head.

"I love you too Mr. Black." I smiled at him before I felt a rush of liquid between my legs. I felt my eyes go wide as I looked at Jake.

"What?" he asked frantically.

"I think my water just broke."

**Duh Duh Duh! Hopefully I will be able to post the next chapter soon. **

**So what did you think? In all honesty the ending part was typed before I even realized I was typing it. Haha, I wasn't planning on putting this in yet, but it just felt right. I hope you all agree. Here is a link to the ring that I had pictured. Very expensive (and no I didn't imagine Jake asking any of the Cullen's for money) but I just thought it was so pretty. **

.?productId=12247951

**Please review! :)**


	16. It's Time

**Ok, big chapter! I'll keep it short, I hope you guys like it! Let me know your thoughts. **

Every movie I have ever seen that shows a child birth has lied. They show it as a quick thing, the water breaks, they go to the hospital, and the baby is born right after. Yeah, no. I have been in labor for seven hours so far and I'm not even close to being done. I cried out as another contraction hit and grabbed Jakes hand tightly in mine. I heard a bone crack and instantly felt bad, because that wasn't the first time during this that I had broken one of his fingers.

"Jake I'm so sorry." I cried after the contraction had passed. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Baby, really, it's ok. I'm sure the pain you're going through is much worse. Plus it's already healed." He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Daddy!" I cried. He was in the room in a second with a worried expression.

"How you holding up baby girl?" he asked softly as he brushed the hair off my forehead. I leaned into his cool tough and sighed.

"It hurts daddy." I whimpered. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"I know sweetie, let me go get Carlisle and see if he can give you an epidural." He left the room and was back before I could even blink. Grandpa smiled sympathetically at me and checked to see if I was dilated enough. Thankfully I was and after a while the pain started to become more bearable. I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes as exhaustion took over; I had been in so much pain that I wasn't able to get any sleep. I felt Jake's warm hand running gently through my hair and I smiled.

"I love you Jake." I whispered. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me.

"I love you too Renesmee." He kissed me once on the lips and I fell asleep, but it only lasted for what seemed like minutes before I was woken up from another contraction.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked. I looked around the room and saw mom, dad, Grandpa, and Jake were in the room.

"A couple hours," Jake smiled at me.

"It's almost time for you to start pushing Ness." Grandpa said from his spot across the room. I nodded and leaned closer to Jake.

"I'm scared Jake; what if I can't do it?" I whispered. He shook his head and smiled.

"You're going to be fine. I believe in you." He grabbed my hand and squeezed.

When it came time to push Jake held one hand and mom held the other. It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, but it all was worth it when I heard the cry of my baby boy.

Jace Alexander was born first. I cried when grandpa handed him to Jake, I was going to hold him to, but Erik was being impatient and I had to keep pushing right away. I sighed in relief when Erik's cry broke out through the room.

Jace Alexander Black was born weighing 5 pounds 5 ounces at 5:43pm

Erik Anthony Black was born weighing 5 pounds 8 ounces at 6:24pm

After they got cleaned up Jake walked over and handed me Jace, while he took Erik from my dad. I was so mesmerized looking at my beautiful baby boy. Dad walked over and kissed my forehead.

"Good job sweetie." he smiled brightly at me as he looked down at his grandson.

"Thanks gramps" I teased. He chuckled and looked back at Jace. "Daddy, do you want to hold your grandson?" he smiled at me a nodded.

"please." I laughed and gently handed him over. He fussed a little from being moved but was fine again after a few seconds. "Beautiful. He looks just like you ness, except with darker skin." He laughed and I looked up to see Jake smiling.

"Jake let me hold Erik, please." He handed him over and I smiled. Erik had Dark black hair like Jakes, and his eyes were a slightly darker brown than mine. Jace on the other hand had mine and my dad's crazy hair and green eyes.

"Why do you think Jace has green eyes?" I asked dad. He shrugged and continued to look down at Jace.

"I had green eyes," he said looking at me. "That's the only thing I can think of. But his eyes could change color still." I nodded and looked down at Erik who was watching me with wide eyes. Mom gave me a hug being careful of the baby before she walked over to Dad.

"Ok let me hold him." She smiled at him. Dad frowned before handing him over. I laughed and smiled at him.

"You'll have plenty of time to hold them daddy." He smiled and laughed.

"I know." I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Ness, if you're up for it, you could try to feed them." I gulped and instantly got nervous.

"Umm…" I looked at mom and she smiled.

"Ok boys, get out." Dad and grandpa were gone before she even finished, but Jake stayed.

"Why do I need to leave?" he asked sounding sad.

"Because I said so." I smiled at him and nodded. I really didn't want him in here in case I fail epically. He gave me a quick kiss before kissing both babies on the head and leaving.

"Ok," I said smiling nervously at my mom. "Let's do this."

**THEY'RE BORN! What did you think? Please review :) I decided to keep both last names Black because different things were brought up that I agreed with. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Love you all. **


	17. New parents

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. Please review. It makes it so much easier to write when I know people are actually reading. Thank to those how review, like, every chapter :) anyway; my show is this weekend so that means in my "hell week" I will try to update, but not promises. (I'm in the musical Damn Yankees, and I was recently in 42****nd**** Street, for those who asked) **

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought." I said softly as I held little Jace in my arms. Mom chuckled quietly as she gently rocked Erik. I had just finished feeding both of them, and they were almost sleeping. I yawned and closed my eyes, suddenly feeling extremely exhausted.

"Ness, you should get some sleep." I opened my eyes to see Jake giving me a worried look. Mom gave Jake Erik and left the room. This was the first time that we had been alone since the twins were born.

"Jake." I whispered as my eyes filled with happy tears. He smiled at me and sat in the chair next to my bed.

"I know sweetie." he looked down at Erik and slowly shook his head. "I was expecting to be happy…but I didn't expect this level of…"he shook his head as he trailed off and I grabbed his hand.

"I know." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"You really should sleep." He whispered into my hair.

"I don't want to." I said looking at Jace's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and perfect, I didn't want to sleep, and I wanted to hold my baby.

"Ness, you need to. You can hold them again in the morning." He said with a soft chuckle. I shook my head but yawned. He walked across the room and gently laid Erik in one of the small basinets and came back to my side. I reluctantly handed him Jace and watched as he set him the basinet next to his brother. I closed my eyes and feel asleep almost instantly.

A loud cry woke me up a few hours later. I sat up and went to move the covers to stand when my dad entered the room.

"stay." He said pointing a finger at me. "You need to rest. He is fine, go back to sleep." He picked up Erik and gently rocked him back and forth until his fussing stopped. He smiled at me and raised an eyebrow. "sleep." I whined, but did as he said and closed my eyes. I heard Jake Laugh quietly from his place next to me, but ignored him.

The next time I woke up the sun was shining. I sat up and noticed the basinets were empty. I slowly got out of bed and noticed for the first time how sore I was. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to smooth it down a little before slowly making my way downstairs. In the living room Jake was holding Erik, and Dad was holding Jace.

"Hey ness," Jake said from his spot on the couch. I smiled and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. Then looked over to see my dad cooing to Jace.

"You're going to end up stealing my son." I said with a smirk to my dad. He laughed and smiled at me.

"Well he is my grandson. And you grew up so fast, your mom and I only got you as a baby for a few months." he looked back down at Jace and smiled.

"You're a softie." I laughed as I sat in between him and Jake. He laughed but didn't argue. I held my hands out and took Jace in my arms. He opened his eyes and I gasped, over night they had become an vibrant green. They were so beautiful, like gems. I looked up at my dad with a questioning look.

"Those are defiantly the same color as my eyes when I was a human." He gently ran his hand through Jace's hair before kissing his forehead. Mom walked in then and smiled brightly at me.

"Good morning baby girl." She smiled happily at me before looking down at Erik. She cooed softly to him, and then suddenly was in front of dad. "Edward, come hunting with me." She said holding her hand out to him. He smiled and took her hand.

"We'll be back later." They linked hands and ran out the door.

"I love you so much." Jake whispered. I looked over at him and was surprised to see the level of emotions in his eyes.

"I love you too." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I look terrible right now." I said with a laugh. He shook his head and smiled.

"No you don't, you look so beautiful holding out baby. Thank you so much." He leaned over and kissed me passionately.

"Hey, slow down. You two just had twins, wait a bit before having more yeah." Uncle Emmett joked loudly. I pulled away from Jake and blushed. The whole family, minus my mom and dad, were standing there smiling.

"Very funny." I said, still embarrassed. Auntie Rose came over and asked to hold Jace, so I handed her over and went upstairs to shower. I had just got to the stairs when I was picked up bridal style by Jake. I gasped and hit his shoulder.

"Jake put me down." I laughed. He continued up the stairs as if I hadn't said anything.

"I need to shower too. Do you mind?" I shook my head and smiled up at him.

"But… We can't do anything." I whispered. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I know, I just want to shower." I nodded and rest my head on his shoulder. We got to the bathroom and undressed before stepping under the warm water. After we were done I was so exhausted the I walked straight to the bed, still in my robe, and closed my eyes. Shortly after, I felt Jake climb in the bed and cuddle up with me. I fell asleep very quickly.


	18. Going Home

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with for the update, but I have been super busy. But now school is almost done! Yay! So anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**NPOV:**

One Week Later:

I had stayed at the big house for a week so that I could rest up and get help from everyone whenever I needed to, but today Jake and I are taking Jace and Erik home. So after we got them all bundled up in there cute outfits we were out the door and on our way to the house.

"I'm excited to get them home" I said looking over at Jake. He smiled at me and took my free hand in his.

"I know, me too." I smiled brightly at him and squeezed his hand gently. "I'm happy we will get some time just the four of us too." he kissed my head and smiled.

Once we got to the house I was awe struck all over again. It was just so beautiful, and the fact that I would be living there with Jake and our babies, made it even more beautiful. Jake and I put Jace and Erik in their cribs before slowly walking down stairs to the living room, hand in hand.

Jake and I sat on the couch, and he pulled me into his lap. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips. He smiled and gave me another quick kiss before whispering back that he loved me too.

"So…" he trailed off before lifting up my hand and kissing the ring he had given me a week prior. "We should maybe start thinking about this, yeah?" I smiled and laughed.

"Awe, you're cute. You think Aunt Alice hasn't already started…possibly finished, planning the whole thing?" he laughed and gently grabbed my chin, bringing my lips to his. He stood up, still holding me, and carried us to our room. We got under the covers and I was just about to fall asleep, when a loud cry came from the twins' room, followed by a second cry. I sighed; this is going to be a long night.

**Ok let me know what you guys thought. I know it was short but I will try to update again this weekend. Thanks guys!**


	19. Sleep? ha!

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update! My computer broke, but its all good now, because i got a Mac! woot! i know this chapter is short, but i plan on updating again in the next day or two. hope you guys like it!**

**NPOV:**

"shhh baby please go to sleep" I whispered to Jace as i rocked him gently back and forth. Jake was sound a sleep in our room and i had been up for two hours trying to get this kid to sleep.

I could have called any of my family to just come get him, but i really wanted him asleep in his crib, not getting used to sleeping in somebody's arms.

I walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch. "whats wrong baby? why wont you sleep?" he looked up at me with his bright green eyes filled with tears. i heard Jake coming down the stairs and turned my head to look.

"how long have you been up?" he asked in a very sexy, sleepy voice. i shrugged and looked back down at Jace.

"Not too long." he sat next to me and took Jace out of my arms.

"your side of the bed was cold, so you must of been gone for a while." I sighed and rest my head on his warm shoulder.

"he wont sleep." a sob broke out and i tried to hold my tears back.

"oh sweetie, lets call Bella or Edward and have one of them come pick him up." Jake whispered soothingly to me. I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair.

"i want him to sleep in his crib! I don't want him to get used to only sleeping in peoples arms!" I started pacing back and forth trying to keep myself awake, all the while Jace continued to cry in Jake's arms. "why wont he stop crying?" I cried and pulled lightly on my hair.

"go get some sleep, i'll stay up with him." I thought about it for a moment before shaking my head.

"no, give me him." he sighed but handed my baby over to me. i gently rocked him back and forth before I got an idea. I walked over to our stereo and pressed play, instantly the beautiful melodies of my fathers compositions started to play. Jace's crying softened slightly, and then finally his eyes drifted shut and he was asleep.

"oh my gosh, I cant believe I didn't think of that earlier." I whispered softly. Jake chuckled and kissed me on the forehead. We walked together up the stairs and I gently laid Jace in his crib, checked on Eric to make sure he was ok, then finally headed to our own room. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was gone.

**So again, sorry its so short, but I hope you enjoyed it.**


	20. First Smile

**Hey guys! So sorry its been a while, but I just started college so I've been pretty busy. Hope you like this chapter. Only a few left until this story will end, but I'm almost positive I will be writing a sequel, that is if you guys want me to.**

**NessPOV:**

**6 weeks later:**

After finally getting Jace to fall asleep I decided to go straight to bed. I was exhausted from the small amounts of sleep I had been getting the past 6 weeks, but at the same time I have never been happier. I laid down on my ridiculously comfortable bed and smiled when I felt Jake lay beside me. He rapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his chest, kissing my neck. I giggled and slapped at his arm.

"Jake, go to sleep." he mumbled something but continued to kiss up and down my throat. "Jake, I'm serious. Im tired, just go to bed."

"Ness...It's been six weeks..." he trailed off, kissing behind my ear. I turned onto my back and looked at him.

"Is that significant in any way?" I ask slightly amused.

"Yeah..." he bent down and kissed my neck again. "it means...we. Can. Have. Sex. Again." he punctuated each word with a kiss. I tensed and rolled back to my side.

"Goodnight Jacob" I closed my eyes and hoped he would let it go, but of course he didn't.

"oh come on baby, its been so long." he whined nuzzling into my neck. I groaned and faced him again.

"Jake, I'm tired." I whined right back. He kissed me sweetly and ran his hand up my leg.

"You don't have to do anything." he whispered in my ear before taking it between his teeth lightly. "I'll do all the work baby." My breathing had picked up and I found myself nodding.

"Ok." I whispered back. He smiled against my skin and cupped my face before kissing me softly.

"I love you." He whispered. I smiled and gasped when he pressed himself against me. He started lifting my shirt and I felt a wave of embarrassment, he hadn't seen me naked since I had the twins, and I definitely didn't look the same. He felt me tense and looked in my eyes. "Renesmee, you are so beautiful." I smiled and lifted my head to kiss him before letting him take my shirt off completely. He bent down and kissed my stomach before reaching for my sleep shorts and pulling them off as well.

"Jake, you have absolutely to much clothing on." he laughed and took off his boxers and shirt before climbing back onto the bed.

"I love you ness" I whispered back my love for him as he entered me for the first time in months. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the pleasure my soon to be husband was giving me.

The first thing I notice when I woke up the next morning, was that both Jace and Erik had slept through the night. I smiled and looked over at Jake, still sleeping and with a big grin on his face. I laughed quietly and got out of bed, putting my PJ's back on before heading down to the boys room. I walked in and went over to Jace's crib, he looked up at me and a smile spread across his adorable little face. Wait...he's smiling. He is actually smiling! I laughed and reached down to pick him up.

"Are you happy to see momma?" I asked him happily. I walked to Erik's crib to find him still sleeping so changed Jace's diaper before walking back into my bedroom, lying Jace down in front of Jacob.

"Jake, wake up, your son wants to show you something." I said as I rubbed his shoulder. He groaned before slowly opening up his eyes.

"Hey there buddy." he smiled as Jace babbled back smiling. "Oh my gosh...Is he actually smiling...or is it gas?" I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"He's actually smiling, isn't it adorable?" I said getting excited. Jake sat up and picked up Jace smiling brightly.

"Look at you little man! You are so cute! Where's Erik?" he asked as Jace cuddled into his chest.

"He's-" I was cut off by the sound of crying and laughed. "Just now waking up." I quickly went back to his room and looked down at him. He stopped crying when he saw me but didn't smile yet. I picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"You gonna smile for me too?" I asked as he looked at me with his big brown eyes. "Maybe tomorrow." I said softly as I changed his diaper before going to find Jake and Jace. I found them in the kitchen, Jake making something to eat, and Jace sitting in his little bouncy chair, smiling and babbling away. I set Erik in his bouncy chair to and he looked over at his brother curiously, I laughed and got Jakes attention.

"Maybe Erik will copy Jace and smile." Jake laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Maybe he will."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Im planning on doing a few more 'milestone' chapters and then like I said ending this story. But I will do a sequel, I have big plans for these characters. Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	21. sweetest sound

**Hey guys! I made a Facebook for my stories, so add me and you can see pictures for this story :) The link is on my author profile page!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) **

**3 Weeks later:**

**NPOV:**

"Dad I swear, you are so funny. You're not going to make them laugh." I said laughing a little myself as I sat on the couch watching my dad desperately try to make Erik and Jace giggle.

"Just watch me, they'll laugh." he said to me before turning back to my boys, who were laying side by side, smiling up at there silly grandpa. Yes, Erik is smiling now too, and I couldn't be happier. As my dad sat there cooing to the, and making silly faces, mom came and sat next to me.

"I think babies are the only thing that could make him act like this." she whispered to me. I giggled and cuddled into her side.

"Thats because babies are adorable." Daddy said, shooting us a smile over his shoulder. We both laughed before mom pretended to be insulted.

"Are you saying I'm not adorable?" she asked in mock horror. He just laughed and shook his head. We both sat there quietly, smiling at the scene in front of us. Jake came in a few minutes later and laughed at my dad.

"Do you really think they'll laugh for you? Ive been trying, trust me." and with that they both sat on the floor trying to make the boys laugh.

"Oh my gosh, this is priceless." I giggled into my moms side. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and held me close to her, kissing my hair.

I heard a small gasp from my dad and looked over to see him smiling widely, before he reached up and gently tickled both Jace and Erik's Tummy. The next moment my world froze, both Jace and Erik giggled at the same time. We all sat there for a minute before laughing at the adorable sound we just heard. Dad tickled Jace again and Jake tickled Erik, causing them to erupt in the cutest giggles I have ever heard in my entire life. I felt tears fall down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away.

"Give me my babies!" I laughed reaching out for them. I held them both in my arms and smiled at them. "You two are so cute. Mommy loves you so much!" I kissed both of there chubby cheeks and relished in the sound of there giggling.

**I know it was a short chapter, but I'm planning on posting another chapter again soon, I promise! Don't forget to add me on Facebook! The link is on my authors page! Review! :D**


	22. First Crawls and Time Outs

**Hello! Sorry it has taken so long to update! I have been busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be one more chapter after this before I end it to start the sequel. **

**NPOV:**

**5 months later**

I sat down on the couch next to Jake and snuggled into his chest. Jace and Erik were sitting on the floor in front of us playing with some toys, and Jace would occasionally scoot forward on his butt to get a toy that was out of his reach. It's so cute when he does his little butt scoot, and even though neither of them have crawled yet they're getting there. I smiled as I watched them play, they looked so adorable giggling with each other. Erik was playing with a Winnie the Pooh doll when all of a sudden Jace decided he wanted to play with it and took it from him. Erik immediately started crying and Jace threw the doll.

"Jace Alexander!" I stood up to get the doll but stopped when Erik slowly started to crawl towards it. "Jacob! Look!" I laughed as our son crawled the few feet towards his doll.

"Way to go little man!" he laughed as I picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Good job baby!" he giggled and smiled up at me. I handed him over to Jake and bent down to pick up Jace.

"Jace, you don't do that." I scolded him gently, he's only 7 months, but I dont want him thinking he can get away with anything. Jake set Erik down on the couch and held his arms out for Jace. I handed him over and frowned when he started walking towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked picking Erik up and following behind.

"Im putting Jace in highchair...for a time out..." he said as though it was obvious.

"...why?" I asked confused as he set a teary eyed Jace in his highchair. He shrugged and made sure he was safely strapped in.

"It's something my parents did when I was little."

"Oh...but I feel bad...he's only 7 months Jake." I said bitting my lip as I held a now sleepy Erik in my arms. Jake looked at me and smirked.

"Yeah, and a 5 minutes wont hurt him." I sighed and nodded. He smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the kitchen. As soon as we were out of sight Jace started crying and I immediately tried to turn around and go to him.

"Baby, he is fine. Go put Erik down for his nap and then come get Jace."

I sighed but nodded and went to put Erik down. He feel asleep almost instantly and I hurried downstairs where Jace was still crying.

"Hey hey hey, it's ok baby. Mommy's got you." I picked him up and rocked him gently back and forth. He stopped crying and rested his head on my shoulder. I walked upstairs and laid him down in his crib, but he started whimpering and reached out for me. I picked him back up and sighed. He was looking at me with wide watery eyes and I just couldn't bring myself to leave him alone, so I walked into mine and Jake's room and laid him on his tummy on our bed before laying next to him. He watched me for a few minutes before his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep. I heard Jake enter and I turned to look at him.

"Ok, we are not putting either of them on timeout again unless they kill someone." I whispered to him. He laughed and laid on the other side of Jace, gently caressing his back.

"He is such a mommas boy" He laughed softly and looked up at me with loving eyes.

"Damn straight he is." I whispered back. We both laughed and looked down at our baby boy. "Hold on." I got up and walked into the boys room and gently picked up Erik, he fussed for a second but stayed asleep. I walked back into our room and laid him next to his brother before resuming my place.

"There, now we're all together." I smiled at my beautiful family, before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Ok so there you go. Hope you guys liked it. Please review, I didn't get a review last chapter so I don't even know if people are still reading it. I hope you guys are still following the story. Haha, anyway until next time!**

Look on my profile for my my tumblr and Facebook!


End file.
